Boja jeseni
by CocoJams
Summary: Sem i Din posjećuju mali gradić u državi Masačusets. Nešto se čudno dešava u gradiću. Nešto što tjera svoje žrtve da govore istinu i ništa osim istine. Da li se tajna krije u misterioznoj bari Valden ili je to ipak još jedan Dinov izgovor da izbjegne Sema i ono što osjeća za svog brata? - Priča je napisana na BHS jeziku


**Orem, Juta**

Sem Vinčester zna da nema boljeg osjećaja od otvorene, na izgled beskrajne, ceste, vjetra u kosi i osjećaja solidnog i poznatog tijela pored sebe.

Din i on su pošli u lov na, što se isprva činilo kao ukleta kuća, kasnije, uz mnogo istraživanja i posjećivanja lokalne biblioteke, ispostavilo se da stvar nije bila u kući, nego u predmetu za kojeg se duh Alis Monej, kako Din kaže, „zalijepio".

Nakon svršetka lova i rješavanja slučaja Sem se nekako lijeno dogegao do Impale koja ih je čekala tik pored drvoreda koji su gledali na park. Din se nije prestajao žaliti na modrice koje je zadobio nakon što je Alis poludjela i počela da ih baca po sobi u pokušaju da ih spriječi da zapale muzičku kutijicu.

\- Od svih stvari da se zalijepi na glupu kutijicu... i to muzičku! – nesretno zavapi Din, otvarajući vrata auta.

\- Bila joj je od posebnog značaja Din. – odgovori Sem kao i uvijek pokušavajući da urazumi svog starijeg brata. Din se nije dao omesti. Pošto je izvadio ključeve i upalio auto Sem dopusti da ga lagano brujanje Impale pomalo uljulja u san. Samo je jednim uhom slušao Dinovo zanovijetanje.

\- Mrzim duhove. – promrmlja Din posve nesretno – Pogotovo ovako nasilne.

A onda kao da se odjednom sjeti, okrenu se prema Semu koji je pokušavao da zadrži oči otvorene.

\- Semi, još si sa mnom? – upita Din.

\- Mmmm. – odvrati Sem sneno.

Nije trebao ni da pogleda a već je znao taj smiješak na Dinovom licu. Taj smijeh koji mu je samo Sem znao toga, on se samo zavali dublje u kožu sjedišta puštajući da ga miris od suncem zagrijane kože umiri kao i onaj koji mu je dopirao s lijeve strane. Onaj koji bi Sem kriomice dublje udisao kada bi njegov brat bio previše zauzet tiho pjevajući uz neku metal baladu na radiju.

Kao sada.

Bio je to miris motornog ulja i kolonjske. Za Sema je to bio najjedinstveniji miris na svijetu. Prije je to bio miris Džonove stare kožne jakne koju je Din bio prisvoji. Iako te jakne više nema, miris kože je duboko protkan u Dinove hlače. Nekad je tu pak bilo znoja nakon teškog i napornog lova. Ali Sem... Sem ne bi dao taj miris nizašta na svijetu.

Odrastajući na cestama, u motelima i autima, Sem nikada nije spoznao šta znači imati kućicu s bijelom drvenom ogradom, prilazom i garažom. Din je to imao. Barem do četvrte godine. Čak se i ponečega sjećao. Sem... nije.

Za Sema, taj miris je bio dom. Ali ne samo miris. Bio je tu i zvuk. Poneka bi to bilo lagano brujanje Impale koju je Sem volio. Ne toliko opsesivno kao Din ali ipak dovoljno da zna da mu je mjesto tu na suvozačevom sjedištu.

Din bi tiho mumljao melodiju neke pjesme od Metalike ili Zepelina. Toliko tiho da bi Semu ponekad promakli stihovi. Nekad bi ih pjevušio malo glasnije pokušavajući da se sjeti pojedinih riječi. Semu bi taj povišen ali prigušen glas izazivao posve neobične reakcije. Jer, naravno da nije normalno da ti bratovo pjevušenje zagrije prsa toliko da čuješ otkucaje svog srca.

Dom, spozna Sam u tom trenutku, nije kuća s bijelom drvenom ogradom, prilazom i garažom, niti je ova crna prelijepa Impala. Dom je osoba. Dom je osjećaj kada si s tom posebnom osobom.

 _Dom je Din._

Malo je reći da se u tom trenutku trznuo kao da ga je nešto opeklo. Din ga je čudno gledao. Sem se pridiže i uperi pogled naprijed. Prizor je bio prelijep. Planine oko grad su bile posute snijegom po vrhovima iako je bio kraj ljeta. Orem je zbilja bio poseban u ovo doba godine. Semu se posebno sviđao park pored crkve Svetog Francisa. Dobro... prije je tu bio park... sada je park-ing.

\- „Džamba Džus Din. Stvarno? – upita Sem odmjerajući mali, sivi objekat sa žutim drečavim suncobranima postavljenim ispred.

\- Samo ću nam brzo zgrabiti nešto i palimo odavde. – reče Din i uparkira blizu telefonskog stuba.

\- M' kej. – odgovori Sem.

Nije prošlo dugo a već su se vozili duž autoputa I-15. Sem je izbjegavao duboke udisaje ne bi li ga podsjetili na prosvjetljenje od maloprije.

Dom je Din.

Nakon što su se vratili u bunker Sem je proveo dosta vremena razmišljajući o Dinu. Nije to bilo ono razmišljanje o tome kako Din ima poseban talent za zakopavanje emocija o kojima ne želi pričati ili samo nevina briga za starije brata kada bi Din šutio što je bilo pomalo čudno od njega. Ne, bilo je to nešto što je Sem izbjegavao da prizna ili da misli o tome. Nešto što je počelo one noći kada je Din došao po njega i rekao mu da je Džon otišao u lov i da se nije vratio već nekoliko dana.

Osjećaj koji mu je stisnuo pluća i izbio mu dah kada je vidio Dina po prvi put nakon dvije godine.

Naime, Sem bezuvjetno, beskrajno i bespomoćno voli svog starijeg brata.

Ne, Sem nije zaljubljen. Sem ne može reći da fizički želi Dina, mada je ponekad mislio o tome kako bi bilo poljubiti ga i osjetiti te savršene usne prislonjene uz svoje. Ili držati mu ruku... mada bi se Sem zacrvenio kao balavac čim bi pomislio na to.

Prihvatio je da nema druge osobe za njega. Džesika, Amelija i sve ostale su bile blijede u poređenju s Dinom. No sve su imale neku Dinovu karakternu crtu. Džesika je bila oličenje Dina. Vesela, pronicljiva i iznimno pametna. Amelija je bila... ah... pa druga priča.

Bilo je to u vrijeme kada je Din završio u Čistilištu. Kada Sem nije znao gdje je. Kada nije znao ni kako da mu pomogne. Kada je lutao naokolo za bilo kakvim znakom da je Din još živ. Da ga može spasiti. Amelija je izgubila Dona, Sem je ostao bez starijeg brata. Njihova bol, iako neusporediva, mogla se razumjeti. Trudili su se razumjeti i sve je štimalo dok se Din nije pojavio.

Nikad nije bilo sporno. Sem će uvijek izabrati Dina i nikakva Amelija niti bilo koja fantazija idealnog života mu nije mogla poljuljati odabir.

* * *

 **Lebanon, Kanzas**

\- Mislim da bi nam godio odmor. – reče Sem pažljivo birajući riječi. Ovih dana je to puno radio oko Dina.

Još su bili u bunkeru. Sem je sjedio u glavnoj sobi s tanjirom salate ispred sebe, tromo birajući viljuškom koji će list sljedeći pojesti. Din je čistio nož s druge strane ponekad ostavljajući krpu da potegne za hladnim pivom na stolu.

\- Septembar je. – odgovori Din kratko kao da mu se nije dalo više pričati.

Sem razumije. Ovaj bunker i njihov život su mu u zadnje vrijeme počeli ličiti na brak sa svim razmiricama para koji dugo vremena živi skupa. Svađali su se jednako toliko koliko su se i mirili. Ponekad bi jedan od njih prešao crtu i povukao nešto iz prošlosti što su nekim neverbalnim dogovorom pomeli pod tepih još dok su bili na putu.

Ponekad bi sve izgledalo jako sporo, lijeno i sivo. Kao da je to neka tačka do koje su oboje došli i nikako da se pomaknu naprijed ili nazad. No i bez toga, Sem nije mogao dozvoliti da počnu provoditi dane jedan pored drugog u potpunoj tišini samo loveći i izvršavajući zadatke.

Već sada mu je nedostajao Dinov osmjeh, bezbrižno čavrljanje i glupiranje na koje bi Sem samo prevrnuo očima.

Nedostajao mu je mir na nekoj drugoj razini. Ne ovaj koji sada naizgled imaju. Nedostajao mu je Din, radišan, sretan, zadovoljan. U cijelom ovom sjebu... Sem je nedostajao i sam sebi.

\- Postoji zakon koji kaže da se u septembru ne može na odmor? – upita Sem zajedljivo.

I eto to je bila jedna naznaka da im stvarno treba nekoliko dana daleko od bunkera, od oružja od svijeta, od demona, anđela i kojekakvih gluposti koje ih oblijeću ko' muhe.

Din otpi gutljaj i kliknu vrškom jezika već iznerviran.

\- Imamo posla. – reče on i nastavi čistiti.

Din je u posljednje vrijeme počeo više piti. Sem nije htio tražiti razlog. Dovoljan mu je bio njihov život. No ipak, uklonio je sva žešća pića iz bunkera ostavivši Dina samo s pokojom pivom. Ali to mu nije garantovalo da Din neće sjeti u auto i otići po viski, štok ili brendi.

Vapio je za odmorom i neka je proklet al' će natjerati Dina da shvati da ga i on treba.

\- Razlog više da zbrišemo. – pritisnu Sem.

Din spusti nož na stol i pogleda ga.

\- Semi tamo su ljudi koji- - poče Din.

\- -trebaju našu pomoć. – završi Sem – Din ne možemo ovako cijelu godinu. Nismo se odmorili još od zadnjeg puta kada nam je Bobi dao ključeve od ljetnikovca na Floridi.

Din se zamisli. To je bilo jako davno. Onda kada se Din vratio iz Čistilišta. Sem i on su proveli pet dana na Floridi nakon što je Sem zaradio gadnu povredu tokom lova na vukodlaka u Vinskonsinu.

\- Sada nije vrijeme Semi.

Sem spusti viljušku i odgura tanjir dalje od sebe. Nije više imao apetita.

\- Trebaš odmor Din. – razloži Sem.

Din uze pivu, nasmiješi se i krenu da ustane.

\- Ne Semi, trebam još jednu. – reče on.

\- Din! – pozva Sem.

\- Šta je? – Din se okrenu iznervirano. – Ne možemo se samo tako ispaliti Sem. I nisam umoran.

Sem ga pogleda. Da, Din nije samo imao podočnjake i njegovi pokreti nisu nimalo bili lijeni. Ali Din to nikad neće priznati. Sem proguta knedlu u grlu.

\- Umoran sam. – reče on malo tiše.

Din ga pogleda i možda po prvi put u mjesecu primijeti blijedilo na Semovom licu. On ispusti dug izdah igrajući se s etiketom na boci te se nasmiješi.

\- Dobro Semi. Krećemo sutra. – reče on te se okrenu prema kuhinji – pakuj kofere princezo!

* * *

 **Konkord, Masa** **č** **usets**

Crna, uglađena Impala vozila je duž ceste Valden dižući iza sebe šareno i suho jesensko lišće. Prohladni vjetar je tresao krošnje drveća stvarajući zveket i šum koji je odjekivao mokrom cestom. Kiša je počela padati tek kada su ušli u oblast Konkord to jutro. Sem je pratio kapljice na prozoru auta kako se polako stapaju jedna s drugom. Blago brujanje Impale ga je umirivalo.

Sinoć su se Din i on opet posvađali oko još jedne, naizgled, trivijalne stvari. Sem je tvrdio da Din zapravo nije shvatio ozbiljnost potrebe za ovim putom dok je Din povišenim glasom govorio da Sem ne može očekivati od njega da se u potpunosti opusti. Poslije toga je zavladala tišina koju je Din namjerno razbio puštajući staru kasetu Bob Segera.

 _Out past the cornfields where the woods got heavy_

 _Out in the back seat of my '60 Chevy_

 _Workin' on mysteries without any clues_

 _Workin' on our night moves_

Din je vozio poprilično brzo kroz Pensilvaniju. Stajali su samo na benzinskim pumpama i ponekom malom restorančiću da se odmore i okrijepe za daljnji put. Sem je polako počeo osjećati kako mu noge trnu.

Kada su prolazili kroz saveznu državu Nju Jork Sem se pribrao i umjerenim glasom tražio od Dina da stane ne bi li protegnuo noge.

\- Bez stajanja Semi. Sam si rekao.

Bilo je apsolutno tipično za Dina da mu nabode na nos nešto što je on rekao eto samo tako. Sem podiže pogled da prouči tu čvrsto stisnutu vilicu i zajedljivi zategnuti smiješak.

\- Din, zaustavi auto. – nastavi Sem te vidjevši Dinov stisak oko volana, on mlačno doda 'molim te'.

\- Deset minuta. – reče Din i umorno uzdahnu.

\- Mogao si me pustiti da vozim kroz Nju Jork. – odmjeri Sem.

Mogao si je pregristi jezik u tom trenutku jer je zvučao kao da je pokušavao utrljati sol na ranu. Poput napuhanog djeteta.

Znao je da Dinu vožnja služi kao neka vrsta terapije. Prijalo mu je voziti.

\- Hm. – prokomentarisa Din, parkirajući pokraj ceste.

Sem pogleda okolo. Ničeg nije bilo doli puta ispred i onog iza. Jesenske boje prošarane kroz drveća i sivo nebo iznad ga je mirilo. On izađe iz auta, Din za petama.

Miris mokre ceste i šume je snažno pritiskao tlo. Svježina mu se slijevala plućima. Sem poželi da nekim čudom može zauvijek ostati ovdje ali-

\- Vikendica je udaljena još dvadesetak minuta vožnje. Možda ćemo morati pješačiti još desetak. Jesi l' siguran da sad želiš stati? – upita Din oslonuvši se na krov Impale.

Sem samo klimnu glavom odveć zagledan u prirodu. Učinilo mu se da je Din promrmljao nešto poput „Kako hoćeš", ali nije obraćao pažnju.

Sem se iskreno nadao da će im ovaj odmor pomoći. Računao je na to da će obojica biti zauzeti popravljajući krov ili pod vikendice. Posjetit će čuvenu Valden baru i hodati po pješčanoj obali. Možda im se ruke nehotice približe.

Sem se blago zarumeni.

\- Jesi l' ikada bio ovdje? – upita on pa doda – mislim s tatom?

Din se zagleda u rukave maslinasto zelene vjetrovke.

\- Jednom. Davno. Kada su gradili vikendicu. Možda ćemo morati popravljati neke stvari. Krov, definitivno. – reče Din pa doda zamišljeno – Sjećam se da sam tada pomislio da je to najljepše mjesto na cijelom svijetu. Šta sam tad' imao? – nasmiješi se on – devet godina?

Sem uzvrati smiješak. Dinov mali govor ga potaknu na želju da što prije vidi to mjesto.

\- Hajdemo onda. – zaključi Sem.

Din zakoluta očima.

\- Nismo ni trebali stajati.

Sem ga prostreli pogledom.

\- Dobro. – poče Din – krakati.


End file.
